


Trial By Fire

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm prepares to take Blurr away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial By Fire

“No matter _what_ you do to me you won’t get away with this, you know that don’t you, you must know that because you’ve been living here and working here and training here for _deca-cycles_ and that means you must know how persistent and militant the Elite Guard is about intruders and Decepticons and spies!”

Blurr thrashed even as Longarm continued to reel him in, hands squeezing around the agent’s wrists and then wrapped double fold around his torso, pinning his limbs to his sides so that only his legs were free. Normally this would have been to his advantage, but Longarm had him lifted several feet off the ground and, with no purchase or room for takeoff, there was little Blurr could do to escape, even less to defend himself.

“You’re right, I am aware of their methods of investigation,” Longarm, the newly discovered Decepticon spy, rumbled deep in his chest, “which is why I am in no way concerned for my safety. Not only is the Guard one of the laziest forms of government I have ever had the displeasure of being part of, but I am fully versed in their ways. I know exactly what to expect and how to avoid it.”

Struggling all the harder, Blurr screeched between his teeth in a helpless rage.

“It doesn’t matter what you do to me you, you, you _Decepticon scum_! You’ll get yours eventually, mark my words, you will, I can promise you that, because all you Decepticons are going to be driven out and imprisoned when, and you’ll notice I say _when_ and not if, the Magnus discovers your plot!”

“Ah, yes. The Magnus.”

Longarm shifted his grip a bit to avoid a series of rapid fire kicks as Blurr finally returned to his side.

“I have plans for that fool.”

“And what plans might those be, _hmm?_ ”

Blurr leaned down as if to bite him, pretty white lips peeled back in an expression of pure fury. Longarm tilted his helm, smiling fondly. He was always the most beautiful when impassioned.

“That is not your concern anymore, Blurr.”

The name rolled off his tongue like a crude promise and the agent jolted in his grasp.

“Because you’re going to kill me, right? You’re going to terminate me and this has all been some, some stupid game to you!”

He spat the words with venom, but Longarm could feel him tremble, smell the hurt rolling off him in waves. It was delicious.

“No, no, no,” he hummed, stroking a thumb across Blurr’s hand, “I have plans for you too, my dear.”

Both the intimate gesture and the pet name seemed to set Blurr off, and he spluttered, optics blown wide.

“That-that’s, you-!”

“Oh, please don’t be shy.”

Longarm smiled as though he had done nothing wrong, the dim light of the security grid making his face glow a soft blue.

“I know you’re a very private person, despite what others say, and I know you were never aware that I knew about your little…crush.”

At this he squeezed Blurr a bit tighter, making him bite his lip and squeak.

“Normally I would never get myself so involved in something like this but I have to admit I was, ah, intrigued. Surprised that I could be seen as an object of desire, particularly in this form, I mean, and by someone as young and, if you’ll pardon my being forward, beautiful as you.”

_“I didn’t know!”_

Blurr’s vocalizer hitched in a swell of emotion. His steeled expression was peeling back now, all his extensive training in patience and coolness under pressure bogged down under the overwhelming force of his heartbreak.

“You _can’t_ hold that against me!”

“Oh, hush now.”

Suddenly he was flush against Longarm’s frame, too shocked to react as his former boss purred into his audio receptor.

“You should know by now that I think the world of you.”

When Longarm’s cold lips connected with the side of his mouth he was as stricken as surely as if he had been run through. The kisses continued to fall, up and down in an erratic pattern across his jaw, his neck, the plane between his collar and the great spires of his shoulders. The emotion welling in him was hardly anger anymore, and he screamed, a desperate plea as pitiful as any death throes.

“You’ll be _executed_ for this! You and all your kind!”

 “I do not have a kind,” Longarm whispered, nuzzling adoringly along his cheek, “there is no other like me.”

His hands began to creep lower, arms expanding to hold Blurr flat in their place, winding down to curl against his aft and entwine his shaking thighs.

“You’re sick!” Blurr cried, “Let me go, let me go, let me go!”

He was too tired, he had traveled too far. He had run until his legs ached and his wheels cracked with the dryness of space, until he had thought his engine might explode, all to warn the person he loved so dearly of the dangers threatening the land that had raised him, for nothing.

“Blurr, Blurr,” Longarm moaned, “I will never let you go again.”

He lifted and maneuvered Blurr as he pleased, squeezing him too tight to even allow the fruitless kicks he had attempted before, enjoying every part of his chassis in a way Blurr could only have dreamed of the night before. Now, though, the sweetness of his gaze turned to fire in Blurr’s stomach, and he felt queasy and ill and could hardly bear to look.

“Don’t do this.”

It was so quiet now.

“Please, please don’t do this sir, I loved you _so much_ , please don’t, please don’t make me remember you this way.”

 “You won’t,” Longarm soothed, “you will still love me. I will make you so happy.”

Lip trembling, Blurr grew taught with tension.

_“How?”_

“Here.”

At this point his kisses had traveled below Blurr’s collar, across the glossy window of his chest plates, to the thin stripe of his waist. Longarm licked below his breast and Blurr shuddered, unsure whether he had it in him to pretend it was due to revulsion. The nip that followed after certainly drew a reaction, Blurr bucking away from the touch with a yelp.

“This is, this is, this is-!”

“My plan,” stated Longarm, talking over the noise, “is to subdue you, yes. But as I said I care for you. I do, really. There is no need within me to lie and I do not enjoy playing games. I do not even desire to hurt you, little thing, but I must do something to keep you still while I go about my business.”

Another nip, this time to the curve of Blurr’s waist, accompanied by a love-drunk smile.

“I will show you, Blurr, how much I care. I will have you.”

With that his assault continued, tasting lower and lower as Blurr mumbled a constant, half-felt stream of “no, no, no.”

His legs could not help but attempt to kick out again, several times, as his frame began to grow warm under Longarm’s touch. It had been cold in space, so cold, and while his travel had kept his internal temperature up enough to continue propelling him across the vastness, the power, the unprecedented strength of Longarm’s grasp around him now was enough to make him dizzy. He should not have taken any pleasure from this, from a known monster entrapping him in his wicked snare and speaking words of love, touching him and kissing him like he had always wanted, but this was Longarm, his Prime, his hero, and he could not divorce himself from the concept.

The arms around him spread him further open to accommodate Longarm’s wide shoulders as he descended, readying what they both knew was the eventual destination of this display of desire. Blurr was sick with shame as he felt the components of his valve light up at the thought, the lubrication process already alive and ready as the journey before had required them. Longarm breathed in heavily through his mouth, shuddering in a way that could be felt through every point of contact between them.

“Ah, there. You are already coming to desire me in return. I can smell you.”

Blurr quailed.

“Don’t say that! Don’t say things like that, you criminal!”

It was almost a sob.

In response all Longarm did was lick a swath of mesh hot, his wide tongue so horribly perfect. Blurr squirmed when he finally made it down to the joints of his hips, lathing intimate attention against every seam and joint there, stroking his fingers along the insides of his thighs. Whining was getting him nowhere but he persisted anyways, his mouth the only part of him that could physically express his racing thoughts now, his fear and the dark bubbling need inside him that he begged every deity above and below to prevent from spilling over.

When Longarm’s lips met his crotch plate it was in a chaste kiss, the metal so hot it burned beneath the facsimile mouth he had made himself. But Blurr could not know that, just yet, could hardly think of anything but his own cruel mortality at the moment. He had not lied about being able to detect the scent of Blurr’s lubricants; his sensory net, Decepticon through and through, could practically taste the particles in the air, the need of his agent bright and obvious in every twitch and jerk of his frame, every pulse of his electromagnetic field.

He needed a closer taste.

“Open for me,” he purred, blowing cool air into the steaming seams.

“Let me ease your pain.”

“No!” shrieked Blurr, even as his panels parted. His main seal was airtight, but the thinner cover for his valve could hold back nothing, and even as it remained closed a wave of lubricant poured down between his forcibly spread thighs, wetting his legs and dripping in glistening viscous strings to puddle on the floor between them. A small amount even managed to spill onto Longarm’s jaw guard, and he shuddered in near ecstasy at the sensory influx.

“Wonderful,” he muttered, “you are so wonderful.”

There was no greater joy than seeing the final barrier between them retract at his words alone. Blurr shrieked again as he crushed his lips to his prize, tongue extended to tease between the soaked folds of Blurr’s valve in a sloppy yet passionate show of his need.

“Do you know,” he spoke, between laps, “how long I have wanted to do this to you? To taste you like this? I do not have a mouth, not in my true form. You do not know me that way yet, but you will soon.”

He wrapped his lips around Blurr’s external node and sucked harshly, pulling a shrill squeal from his vocalizer.

“I do not have a mouth but I wanted to see you this way, because I knew how much you would appreciate it. You see, I have learned much in my time here, beyond what I was technically dispatched for. I have learned of your culture, and how it has changed since the war, of your frames and your minds. Your pleasures.”

He nipped at it and reveled in the burst of lubricant it caused, moving down again to lick and suck at the lips of his valve with the hunger of a beast.

“I learned, in that time, of your love. This expression, this dirty, bizarre act of need, this is love to you. Not the overload itself, of course, but the desire to cause one. This mouth-to-interface interaction is love, because I desire so show you my affections in a way that does not benefit me, or does not seem to. I have since learned how the act of pleasing another may bring one pleasure themselves too.”

Blurr was throwing his helm from side to side, ventilations hitching in higher and higher whines until all of a sudden his kicking feet shot straight and his toes bent, optics a blinding white as he came. It was a quick and sudden overload and Longarm did not pull away in time to escape to gush of lubricants that burst out across his face and nasal ridge. Sagging in his arms, Blurr whimpered brokenly.

“This isn’t love, h-how could you love me, or I y-y-you, it’s not, it can’t be…”

“Oh, but I do,” said Longarm, “I do.”

His tongue plunged back inside, deeper than it had before, deeper than it should have been able to, and Blurr was arching back in his hold, reeling with shock and post-overload sensitivity. Longarm hummed and he could feel it, intimately, his internal nodes swollen and anxious for attention.

“It took time of course, to learn this.”

Longarm pulled out again to again attend to his external node, biting down on it just hard enough to make Blurr shriek, trying to kick his legs up as if to wrap around his helm. Whether he meant to or not the action pushed his hips further against Longarm’s mouth, as if desperate for him to continue. Perhaps he was.

“As I mentioned, I do not normally have an orifice such as this. I needed others to learn from, to practice on. Thankfully, there was no shortage of needy little bots in the streets who would allow me to get what I needed from them.”

Blurr hiccupped a sobbing moan, helm lolling as charge again built between his legs.

“Do not think this cheapens what I do for you now, my dear, as it was all for you in the end. I wanted to make this moment special. Of course, I hadn’t planned for it to go exactly this way, but to adapt is probably my truest of graces.”

“This isn’t, this isn’t- oh, please _, please-!”_

 “You are smart and not easily swayed in your opinions –just another reason why I adore you so. But I knew it would mean that simply showing you like this might not be enough. I am sure that many repeated performances will be required to stem your fear, to turn the passion you feel right now from a passion for your country to a passion for me.”

“I can’t love you,” cried Blurr, “I can’t! I can’t, please, I just _can’t_ , I _can’t!_ ”

“But you do.”

Blurr overloaded again with what was approaching a scream, thrashing again but this time with no pretense other than to get more contact against himself, more pressure, more heat inside his valve. Without giving him a moment to spare, Longarm nestled between his thighs again and sucked on the base of his folds, thrusting his tongue inside again until he really was screaming, tilted back enough to allow his thighs to really encircle Longarm’s thick helm.

He was foolish, weak, for even considering letting this mad mech win.

_“Oh sir oh sir please don’t stop h-higher yes sir yes sir SIR-!”_

All his training should have prepared him for this; it had supposedly readied him for the cruelest of tortures.

_“It’s-it’s too much, too much, I’m burning up sir I am I’m going to, going to-!”_

This was his own fault, then, for being so gullible, so trusting of his Prime, giving him everything without a second thought.

_“I’m cumming sir I’m cumming I’m cumming I’mcummingI’mcummingsirI’mcumming-!”_

But, really, how could he have ever been prepared to battle his own spark?

There were three more overloads, or maybe four, too many for his overheating processor to bear. Soaking, swollen, pleading for mercy, Blurr melted against his captor when he was finally, finally let down, knees shaking and only able to support him under the guidance of Longarm’s firm grip, now uncoiled and simply resting guardedly around his waist.

“My dear,” he crooned, kissing Blurr hard on the mouth. Blurr reciprocated, exhausted, desperate, uncaring as his own fluids smeared across his face and flavored his tongue.

“Will you let me have you?”

Unable to do more than nod, Blurr hooked his legs around Longarm’s waist, letting himself be taken wherever he was wanted.  

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=1108971#t1108971) request on the kinkmeme.


End file.
